Your Point of View
by Salmon
Summary: After an argument with Enjouji, Ran has a dream that shows him things from his lover's point of view. R&R, please!


YOUR POINT OF VIEW  
A Kizuna Fanfic  
  
  
Ran sat on the dojo floor, breathing heavily after the work-out. Familiar aches pounded through limbs worked too vigorously. He still had alot of time before his body would be whole again, if ever.  
He winced. If ever. The very words that had started his arguement with Enjoji. That had sent him off to the dojo in a huff, determined to work the arguement out of his system. He'd worked too hard, and was paying for it now. If Enjoji found out he'd have a fit. His lover's concern was both endearing and frustrating. He may still be recooperating, but he wasn't made of porcelain!   
Ran rubbed the tight muscles of one arm as he studied the pictures on one of the dojo's walls. He was still slightly angry at Enjoji's over-concern, and equally angry at being exhausted after a work-out he used to be able to do without getting even slightly tired. He lied on the floor, not even aware of when he fell asleep...  
  
  
The dream began in the dojo. He was going through the same workout as he had that morning, with the ease he once had. It was slightly embittering. He thought at first he was remembering previous workouts. Before the accident. But slowly he became aware of the fact that he wasn't dressed in his training outfit, but in kimono and hakkama. A long red tail of hair now and again swished over his shoulder. After he'd finished he picked up a haori, pulling it on over the outfit he wore. An envious sigh behind him drew his attention.   
The man who sat in the entrance had on only hakkama, and his chest was heavily wrapped with bandages. He had long black hair, and dark eyes. He reminded Ran of Enjoji. "Let me run through one just once. A simple set of moves."  
"No." Ran found himself saying fiercely. "You'll hurt yourself."  
Ran felt strange, knowing how the conversation would run between the two men. It was a familiar arguement. But he found himself on the opposite side.  
"I'm not glass. I won't shatter." The dark-haired man replied, frustrated.  
"No, you're not. You're a man. And you can hurt yourself." He returned.  
"Oh, Kenji." The other man turned away in disgust.  
He walked over, putting his arms around the dark-haired man. "Yushio...that arrow almost took your life. And those brutes nearly finished the job...I've taken care of them, but I'm still worried about you. You'll recover better if you're patient, my love."  
Yushio exhaled in exasperation. "I feel as if you're coddling me."  
"I'm not. I just want you well. Plenty of time for martial arts and other types of battles later. Recover first."  
Yushio sighed, reaching back to caress his face. "I'm sorry, love. But I'm not used to holding back...you sure you're not coddling me?"  
"Would I lie to you?"  
"Depending."  
He drew back angrily. "Yushio, you take that back."  
Yushio turned, smiling as he looked up into his lover's flashing eyes. "I take it back. You wouldn't lie. You'd omit. But you'd never lie."  
He calmed down slowly. "Come on, back in the house." He pulled him to his feet, leading the way toward the house that sat about a dozen meters away.  
"Kenji?"  
"What?"  
"Kenji." Yushio dug in his heels.  
"What?" Ran/Kenji turned, still slightly testy.  
"I love you." He leaned over to kiss him. "I love you with all my heart, Kenji Samejima."  
Ran/Kenji smiled, leaning close to kiss him back. "I love you, too. Which is why I'm not going to let you push yourself until you're fully recovered. I know you're capable of taking care of yourself. I'd never doubt that. But until you're well, don't expect me to stop worrying. Your greatest danger isn't battles or brutes, unless you have an arrow in your chest, but yourself. You're so stubborn, Yushio Sagano. So very stubborn." He kissed him again.  
  
  
"Ran-chan...Ran-chan." Enjoji shook his shoulder.  
Ran opened his eyes. "Kei?"  
"What are you doing out here?" Enjoji glared at him. "You weren't pushing yourself again, were you?"  
Ran smiled, reaching up to caress Enjoji's cheek. "Me? Of course I was."  
"You are so stubborn, Ranmaru Samejima." Enjoji sighed. "I think I worry more about you hurting yourself than anything else."  
"I know." Ran told him quietly, leaning up to kiss him.  
Enjoji drew back, looking at his lover warily. "How far did you push yourself? You seem entirely too smug."  
"It's not that. I just...think I'm beginning to understand your point of view."   
"Good." Enjoji pulled him to his feet. "Let's go back to the house."  
Ran nodded, glancing over his shoulder at the line of pictures on the dojo wall he'd studied before he fell asleep. One was of a samurai with long red hair. Below his picture was the name Kenji Samejima.  
  
  
Salmon 2001  
  
PS No, it's no lemon. Just a sweet little story I conjured up one night after too many hours of researching new yaoi manga. Sue me. I think it's cute. 


End file.
